


Teasing

by Titti



Category: Queer as Folk (US), Smallville
Genre: Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-19
Updated: 2003-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lex needs a good PR man. He gets it and much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

Brian followed Enrique through the cavernous hall and up the stairs of the castle until they reached Luthor’s study. He looked around the room, modern furniture and the best electronics to go with the ancient décor. The desk seemed located to attract the attention of all who came in. An executive chair with its back toward Brian stood behind the desk.

“I don’t appreciate being kidnapped,” Brian told the man who was currently sitting in the expensive black leather chair. When the chair swirled around, Brian saw the man that had disrupted his life for the past three hours.

Lex Luthor stood up. His pricey hand-made suit fit smoothly over his toned body. The pants were loose enough to be tasty, but tight enough to show how tasty Lex was. The amethyst shirt flowed under the thigh-length jacket. The dark outfit evidenced the man’s luminous paleness.

Brian Kinney was in love, or at least he would be for the next half hour. Just the of amount time to screw this spoiled rich kid that had created havoc in his life.

Lex took Brian’s hand in a firm handshake. “I am sorry if my employees were too forceful in carrying out my request. I can fire them if you so wish.” Lex cocked his head and stared at the other man.

Brian Kinney was everything Lex had expected and more. The man was wearing an Armani suit, a sign of good taste. He was standing tall, showing his self-confidence. But what captivated Lex was the sex appeal that oozed from the man.

Brian was taken aback by the off-handed remark. Luthor was ready to fire two men because of his complaint. Of course to most rich men, their employees were no better than pets. “No, I don’t want you to fire them. I want an explanation. Why the fuck am I here?”

“No need to be rude, Mr. Kinney. Please-” Lex gestured toward the leather armchairs. “Can I offer you anything to drink?”

“Beer,” Brian said as he sat down.

“Beer?” Lex rolled the word in his mouth as if he were trying to comprehend it. “I guess I can send Enrique to buy some…beer or I have some fine liquor: scotch, whiskey, brandy.”

“You know, just give me some water and an answer.”

Lex grabbed two bottle of Ty Nant and handed one to Brian. “I want you to work for me, Mr. Kinney. My father has decided that I’ve become too independent once more. I expect some confidential information to be leaked out to the press. I need a P.R. man who will be able to face anything at any moment. I asked around and your name came up most often. It seems that you can sell anything. I’m hoping that you can sell my honesty and integrity to the world.”

Brian snorted. “Thanks for the water. I’ll be going now.” He got up. He buttoned his jacket and tucked his tie.

“You work for a conservative firm. You had to blackmail them to keep your job. Your talent is not appreciated and you are not paid what you are worth. I would think that under the circumstances, you’d be at least interested in listening to my terms,” Lex said calmly.

“I also have a life,” Brian remarked with a quirked eyebrow.

Lex got up and picked up a folder from his desk. He leaned against his desk and perused the information in the file. “Oh, yes. Your father is dead. You have no contact with the rest of your family since your nephew accused you of having molested him. You were living with a boy, but he seems to have left you for someone else. You never had any other significant relationships. Your friends are all involved in monogamous relationships. And you, Mr. Kinney, are the one left out. You see, I do my homework.”

“If you know all of this, then you know that I am not a good candidate for the job.” Brian approached Lex until he was leaning against Lex’s body. “However, if you have something else in mind before I leave…”

“I believe you would be perfect…for the job.” Lex stopped the hand that was moving toward his crotch. “I need someone who can think on his feet and who would not be reluctant to address questions about my sexual past.”

“And what would I find in your past?” The words were whispered in Lex’s ear. Brian’s lips dangerously close to Lex’s skin.

The businessman stayed impassive under the attempted seduction. “The usual: boys, girls, men, women, threesomes. Nothing that should shock you, unless you’re repulsed by sex with a woman,” Lex said with veiled amusement.

“Nothing repulses me. I’m just not interested in pussy. However, I’m not taking the job.”

Lex pushed himself upright and their bodies touched. Brian’s superior height was neutralized by Lex’s confidence. “The job pays well, and the perks-” Lex licked his lips. “-can be very rewarding.”

~*~*~*~*~

He had been working for Lex Luthor for three weeks now. Brian still didn’t know how he let the little fucker convince him to move to fucking Smallville. The place was a shithole, with only two gay men in residence. Well, really only one, himself, because Lex Luthor was a fucking cocktease with no gender preference. Brian could swear that even that damn scarecrows got stiff when Lex looked at them a certain way.

And looking was the only thing that Lex did. He flirted with his eyes. He teased with those goddamn blue bottles. That cue stick was used obscenely in Brian’s mind. But for all the teasing, Lex had aborted all of Brian’s attempts at getting laid.

Brian finally reached the Talon. He parked his Jeep behind the red Ferrari that only Lex could drive in a place like Smallville. He got out of the car and prepared himself for what was to come.

Brian hated the Talon. He hated all the perky and clueless teenagers that screamed ‘breeders’ with every movement. There were few exceptions. Brian was convinced that Chloe and Lana were Munchers and would end up like Lindsay and Mel. 

The other exception was a teenager who looked like he was hung better than any boy back at Babylon. The boy had a cocksucker mouth, an ass ready to be drill in and he was also the most oblivious being on earth. Anything sexual seemed to fly over Clark’s head. If Lex had thrown half the looks he threw Clark in Brian’s direction, Brian would have had Lex naked and bent over the closest surface.

Adjusting unconsciously his hardening cock, Brian entered the coffee shop. He sat next to Clark. “Hey!”

“Hello, Brian. Lex is in the office, he’ll be back in a second.” Clark smiled brightly and Brian thought what it would be like to push his cock into that mouth.

“I’ll just wait,” Brian said calmly. His demeanor never betrayed his thought.

As promised, Lex arrived a few moments later and Brian was already sipping black coffee. Brian raised his eyebrows. “Your father is a bastard,” he stated without explanation.

Lex sighed and sat next to Brian. “What has he done now?”

Putting the mug down, Brian took a manila envelop from his attaché. “Look at those pictures.”

Clark couldn’t resist picking at the photos. He blushed when he saw Lex with a very young girl. “That’s not you,” he finally exclaimed.

“And how would you know?” Brian asked.

“Look at the picture. This person has chest hair. Lex doesn’t have any.”

Brian leaned closer to Clark, moving his chair so that their knees were touching. Brian leaned forward and stopped only where he was a few inches from Clark. “And how do you know that?”

“I’ve seen him…you know…in a bathing suit…and working out.” Brian smiled at the blush. Lex only looked amused at him before focusing back on the pictures.

Brian sat back and adjusted his tie. Lex noted that Brian always did that when he was trying to make a point.

“I realized the same thing and I already issued a comment that they are photo manips.”

“And how did you know?” Clark’s voice held a note of jealousy and surprise.

“I might have seen Lex naked once or twice,” Brain said casually. He didn’t mention that he had caught his employer when Lex was coming out of the shower. A thick towel stayed firmly around Lex’s waist, regardless of Brian’s less than subtle suggestions. 

~*~*~*~*~

It was almost midnight on a Friday night, when they finally returned from Metropolis. The meeting with Lionel had been long and grueling, but they had won.

After months of battle, they had finally managed to neutralize Lionel. Of course, both Brian and Lex knew that it wasn’t over. It would never be over with Lionel, but they had earned a temporary victory.

Lex opened a bottle of Dom Perignon and filled two flutes. 

“You don’t need me anymore. Your father is not going to attack you, now,” Brian said as he accepted the glass.

“And as I promised, you can tell me what job you want and I’ll make sure that you get it,” Lex answered confidently.

“There is still my bonus to considered.” Brian sipped his champagne.

“You made more in four months than you would have made in four years. You want a bonus?” Lex smiled, amused. 

Brian sat down on the couch, his legs spread wide, the flute was resting on his bottom lip and his other hand was resting dangerously close to his crotch. “I’m not looking for money.”

Lex licked his lips. “What were you looking for?”

“Cocktease,” Brian murmured before getting up and approaching Lex. “You’ve been flirting since I got here.”

“I don’t fuck my employees,” Lex said seriously. “However, I am not a cocktease.” Lex kissed the other man, hungry tongues searching for each other. “And since you don’t technically work for me anymore…”

Brian grabbed a condom from his pocket and put it on the desk. 

“I knew I liked you. You’re always prepared.” Lex began to shed his jacket and tie.

“Yeah, I’m a fucking boy scout.”

Lex groaned, but continued to get undressed. “Let’s keep boy scouts out of this.” 

Brian’s fingers drew a path from Lex’s chest down to his cock. “Nice.”

Never one to wait, Brian took off his own clothes. “If people knew that they would get to fuck you as a bonus, they’d be willing to work for free,” Brian said as his hands slid down Lex’s back.

“I don’t know if I should take it as a compliment or an insult.” Lex opened the condom and held it between two fingers. “And who said that I would let you fuck me?”

Lex watched as the different emotions in Brian’s eyes. Then, he rolled the condom on Brian’s cock. “I never said I wouldn’t,” Lex whispered.

“I knew you were a fucking tease.” Brian flipped Lex over and bent him over the glass surface. He entered quickly and easily, a little too easily. “Fuck, it’s been too long,” he said as he bottomed out.

Lex snorted. “Twenty-four hours are too long for you, however I agree with you this once.”

Brian smirked as he began to pull out. He set a fast rhythm, just like he had always done, but Lex was nothing like the tricks he had at Babylon. Lex met each trust, passionate and greedy, wanting harder, faster. Brian was happy to oblige.

“Touch me…please.”

And Brian couldn’t remember a time he had heard Lex so needy. He moved closer until their bodies were flush against each other. He kissed Lex’s shoulder as his fist closed around Lex’s erection.

Moving his hips, Brian tried to stay as close as possible, craving the heat that Lex radiated. “You’re fucking perfect, Lex.”

Lex leaned back against Brian, his head thrown back, his neck exposed for Brian to kiss and bite. Strong arms were now holding him as they continued to fuck in the middle of the room, uncaring of the world outside. 

“God, Brian, I need…” Too many things: love, affection, a sense of safety. But for now, he would settle for Brian’s attention.

Sweat covered bodies slid against his each other. Brian buried his head against Lex’s neck as his movements became frenzied. Nothing mattered at the moment, but the need to come.

Lex covered Brian’s hand with his and pumped together until Lex shot his load over the glass and on their hands. Brian came seconds later, silently like he always did.

Tired and panting, Lex rested his forehead on the cool glass. His semen spread on his stomach, but he didn’t care. The solidity of Brian’s body against his back and Brian’s dick in his ass felt too good.

“I think someone came in,” Brian said between short breaths.

“Don’t worry. I had everyone investigated when my father declared war on me. No one will say anything.”

“Still, maybe we should move this to the bedroom. It’s more comfortable.” Brian carefully pulled out, tied the condom and threw it out.

They collected their clothes and made their way, naked, to Lex’s bedroom. Nether one saw the tall teenager who was still staring with a blush and a hard-on.


End file.
